The Goat
Recap The episode begins with the aftermath of the events of . Barney and Robin are in bed together. Robin proposes that they pretend their tryst never happened, and Barney agrees. However, Barney feels quite awkward and uncomfortable around Ted at MacLaren's later in the day. Hoping to find an excuse for his and Robin's actions, Barney seeks out Marshall to help him find a loophole in the Bro Code, a document very important to Barney's life as a bro (including articles placing bros before hoes, banning bros from hooking up with each other's mothers, and banning eye-contact between bros during a Devil's Three-way). Allegedly written by Barnabus Stinson in the 18th century when and were too busy to write it themselves, the Bro Code proves to be a very tight document that Ted has followed flawlessly and Marshall fails in finding a loophole. Though she seems fine with it at first, Robin finds the secret even harder to keep than Barney and eventually admits to Ted that she and Barney slept together. That night, when Barney picks up Ted in a limo to take him to Ted's 30th birthday party, an outraged Ted yells at Barney, telling him how wrong it was to sleep with his best friend's ex-girlfriend and that Barney has always tried to use Bro code against Ted but didn't even have the decency to stand by it and that he is the bad Bro and that he always thought that he was the limit to Barney's ridiculous antics. Ted ends his rant by telling Barney that he not only does not want to be Bros anymore, but also does not want to be his friend anymore. Meanwhile, Lily rescues a goat named Missy when a farmer (played by Alan Fudge) brings it to her kindergarten class and horrifies her students by going into great detail about what will happen to Missy when she visits the butcher. Lily plans to give the goat away to animal control, but becomes attached to the goat while waiting for Ted to arrive at his birthday party. Future Ted reveals at the end of the episode, after hinting at the destruction the goat would do, that he had the story wrong: Everything involving the goat actually takes place during his 31st birthday, at which point — Future Ted also reveals — Robin is living in the apartment. Continuity *Barney gives a fake history lesson about the Founding Fathers commissioning his ancestor, Barnabus Stinson, to write The Bro Code. *After asking Robin "Guess who nailed the chick from Metro News 1 last night?", Barney requests (and is granted) a high five. *Marshall tells Barney that "Ted has upheld Bro Code time and time again". Ted and Barney have served as each other's wingmen since the night they met in 2001, as depicted in and . Ted and Robin meet after Barney asks her "Have you met Ted?". *Barney references the Bro Code for the first time in , when he promises Robin not tell Ted that she likes him. *In Zip, Zip, Zip, before he and Robin get together in , Ted gives Barney his blessing (albeit seemingly sarcastically) to pursue Robin, while here, Ted gets upset with Barney for hooking up with her. *The story of the goat is alluded to in , where Future Ted mentions that his 30th birthday was fun "apart the goat in his bathroom". *Barney mentions mentally "storing" the image of Robin's breasts in "the BPEG folder"; he discusses the concept of "boob images, or BPEGs" with Marshall in . *Barney corrects Robin when she calls him Ted's "really good friend". *Barney loves shopping from novelty stores; he wants everyone to come with him to a new Sharper Image store in . *Robin jokes in that any girl who sleeps with Barney immediately feels the need to shower. After getting out of her bed with Barney in it, Robin says that she plans to take a shower "'til June". Future References (Contains Spoilers) *In , Randy hands Barney a Sky Mall catalogue, referencing the numerous gadgets he buys from Sky Mall here. Also, in , Barney shows Ted and Robin a picture of a diamond-studded suit in the Platinum Sky Mall catalogue. *Ted eventually forgives Barney for sleeping with Robin in . *One of the Bro Code articles Ted has abided by include alerting Barney to a girl-fight. Barney displays his interest in girl-fights again in , , and . *Despite learning about GNB's unorthodox business practices, Marshall gets a job with the bank in . *Future Ted mentions that Robin would be living with Ted by his 31st birthday. Robin later moves in with Ted in . *Ted angrily asks Barney if he wants to nail his mother too, and in , Barney reveals that he kissed Ted's mom. When he elaborates (and embellishes) upon the story in , he reveals that it happened soon after the events in , meaning he has already broken the Bro Code with Ted. *The story of the goat is concluded in . *Barney would call upon Marshall again to interpret provisions of the Bro Code after Barney would catch Ted of holding hands with Robin in The Broken Code. *While here, Barney is seen reciting Article 89, which states that the mom of a bro is always off-limits (with the clarification that a stepmom is fair game under certain circumstances), when Ted reads from the Bro Code in The Broken Code, it is Article 104 that states this, without the clarification. *Marshall finds a contract in Barney's office detailing the poisoning of the water supply in Lisbon, Portugal, hinting at Barney's job being to sign off on the company's illegal contracts, thereby making himself a scapegoat, as revealed in . Gallery Barney wakes up with robin.png|Barney and Robin wake up together Barnabus stinson 2.png|Barnabus Stinson, author of The Bro Code Missy2.png|Goat in a party hat! Angry ted.png|Ted is angry at Barney Ted hits barney.jpg|Ted hits Barney Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors * In the limo, when Ted derides Barney for sleeping with Robin, Ranjit yells at Barney in . Ranjit was previously said to be from , but actor Marshall Manesh is from Iran, where Persian is spoken. *Lily asks if Barney is "all smooth down there", but in she saw Barney naked when painting his portrait and so would already know the answer to that question. **Almost certainly Lily's blocked any images of naked Barney from her memory. ** It's possible she meant the way Barney has sex; being "smooth" **It's also possible she was referring to the state of his pubic hair, which naturally could have changed since the time she painted him. *It is revealed that in The Bro Code, 'A mother of a Bro is off-limits', but Barney has admitted to kissing, and perhaps sleeping with Ted's mother, yet Barney does not acknowledge he has broken The Bro Code in this aspect, unless this guideline only refers to sex rather than just kissing. It is later revealed in Unpause that Barney never slept with Ted's mom and that she kicked him out of her car after the kiss. *In the limo, Barney says "But not me, brah". Retrospectively, it was clearly stated by Barney that they would never say "Brah" anymore in . He says to Marshall "One, we agreed we would never say "Brah" anymore. It was a good week, we had a lot of fun but it's over". Allusions and Outside References Music Other Notes *It's revealed that Ted's birthday is April 25th, 1978. *''The Bro Code'' is an actual book released as a tie-in for the show. Several of the quoted articles in the show are the same as in the book, although under different article numbers. **Curiously enough, according to Bro Code, Article 38, a bro should never punch another bro in the groin, "even in a fight to the death". Early in the episode, Marshall claims that Ted never broke the code. But Ted breaks the Bro Code by the end of the episode, when he punches Barney in the groin in the limo. Although Ted did punch Barney in the groin it can be assumed that Ted was able to do it because they were no longer bros and friends anymore. The fact that Barney gave Ted verbal permission to hit him "anywhere but the face" may also factor into Ted's possible exemption from the code. *In Barney's flashback to the writing of the Bro Code, the girl on past Barney's left is wearing a dress from the episode "Halloween" from the show , which Alyson Hannigan also starred in. *This episode shares many similarities with . Both episodes begin with Barney and Robin lying in bed together following on from a kiss at the end of the previous episode ( and ). In both episodes they try to pretend it never happened but Barney is so nervous he almost slips up. Similarly in both episodes it is Barney who gets the rawer end of the deal. In this episode, Ted forgives Robin but refuses to forgive Barney, ending their friendship. In Tick Tick Tick, after agreeing to break up with their perspective partners so that they can be together, Barney breaks up with Nora but Robin stays with Kevin, leaving Barney heartbroken. Also the proceeding episodes' titles are similar: This episode is proceeded by and Tick Tick Tick is proceeded by . *When Ranjit yells at Barney at the limo, he says (transliterated Persian) "na mard, na looti, na rafigh; akhe age oon doost dokhtare man bood ke...". Roughly translated, this means: "Inhuman, traitor, non-friend; if she was my ex-girlfriend, I would put my hands around your neck..." Guests *Marshall Manesh - Ranjit *Ian Abercrombie - Ben Franklin *Jeff Austin - George Washington *Alan Fudge - Farmer Frank *Alexis Krause - Carol *Megan McNulty - Cindy *Destiny Whitlock - Little Girl Reception * The St. Petersburg Comic Review gave this episode 7 stars out of 10. "A mysterious goat makes an appearance. (Sort of)." References External Links * * * es:La cabra Category:Episodes Category:Season 3